Make it a double
by wildkitkat
Summary: Jack is bored, Jack finds North's Vodka. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**Make it a double**

_Come on! Had to be done _

Jack was wandering around the giant workshop of North's home. The Russian had left to run some errands and told Jack not to touch any of the toys, bother the yetis or freeze the elves. So Jack was currently bored and a bored Jack was never a good thing.

Jack didn't feel like leaving and didn't feel like making his way to the top of the naughty list and decided he would go exploring. He started in the kitchens, nothing interesting there. He poked his head in a few rooms and didn't see anything of particular interest. In one he found a bicycle and rode up and down an empty corridor for a bit. He eyed the window and the wind blowing outside and weighed up the idea of taking the bike out in mid-air but thought the inevitable trouble that would lead to.

Jack found North's office and the Russian doll he had been shown his first time there. He looked around at an ice-sculptor and started opening draws and cupboards. Just tools and bits and pieces, a couple of letters and stationary. Finally Jack opened a small cupboard and noticed a bottle inside. He pulled it out and noticed it had been open but was still pretty much full. It was covered in dust and Jack blew on the glass and wiped some of the dirt away to read the label of the clear liquid.

Vodka.

Jack turned it over in his hands. Interesting, he thought. He remembered strolling around the streets and seeing grown-ups huddled inside pubs and bars, trying to escape the cold of his snowdays in the evenings and asking the bartender to "make it a double."

Jack unscrewed the lid and brought the bottle to his nose and took a whiff. His nose crinkled at the harsh smell. How could people enjoy this?

He brought the bottle to his lips, his curiousity peaked and took a small swig. He nearly spat it out but quickly swallowed and grabbed his stomach as his body tried to reject it.

"ugghh!" grunted Jack, "that's disgusting!"

Jack really couldn't see the appeal. Still in his three hundred year existence, it was rare to try something new so he took another gulp. Perhaps it was one of those "acquired tastes" kind of deal?

Jack eyed the eggnog in the corner. Perhaps that was the way to do it, mix it up…

Jack took both drinks and sat in a corner, grabbing a goblet on the way past to his appointed seat. Jack felt like a scientist mixing the two together and this time when he brought it to his lips, he nodded in satisfaction. The eggnog still had a bitter bite to it but it wasn't nearly as bad as the vodka on its own.

Jack turned to the window and made a game of it, every time a small avalanche fell at one of the peaks in the distance, he took a swig. He did this for the next hour….

An hour later, Jack was feeling WONDERFUL.

There was so much to do! What was he sitting around for? Waiting for North? No! Things to do, songs to sing… YES! He would sing to the yetis while they worked. Surely they would appreciate the background music? Jack nodded and got up excitedly, swaying slightly as he made his way to the door.

"Lets do this!" he yelled to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thankyou for the reviews and followers! So fair warning, something _terrible_ shall happen to Bunnymund next chapter (evil chuckle)

When North arrived back at the North Pole, the place was in chaos. Elves were running amok, yeti's were picking up fallen equipment and toys and many were slipping on the pathway of ice that went down the hall, through the workplace and led out the huge open window.

North was surprised to see a few mini fairies attempting to skate down the path. He turned as he heard a flutter of wings behind him.

"Tooth?" he asked.

"Phil called me! Its Jack!" she cried, hands waving for emphasis.

"Jack? Jack! Iz he hurt?" yelled North, "Was eet Pitch?" he asked in a growl.

Tooth shook her head. "No, no! Not Pitch. Jack came in, started singing and jumping around and when Phil tried to stop him icing things… he smelt… he smelt," Tooth brought her voice down to a dramatic whisper and leaned towards North, "-alcohol on his breath!"

She flutter back a few feet as North let out a loud laugh. "iz that all? Jack is boy yes but he is also young man! Its good, its good. It puts hair on top of chest!"

Tooth looked at him in shock and exploded. "He is a child! That's underage drinking! He's flying around. He could cause an accident, worse, he could be in an accident! He cant drink, alcohol decays teeth!" Tooth seemed on the verge of hyperventilating.

North gave the Guardian of Memories a reassuring rub on her arm. "Let me speak to Phil, I'll find Jack and he can be drunk here, hmm? Iz compromise."

Tooth gave a small nod and North turned to Phil, "My friend! Did Jack say where he was going?" North's eyes bugged a little at the yeti's response.

"ohh…"

"What is it?" cried Tooth, fresh worry on her face.

"Phil sez the Warren…."

MEANWHILE A LITTLE EARLIER

Bunny had finished a new dye for the eggs. He couldn't actually work on the eggs for a few months but like to make sure the dye was ready and the plants that sprayed the paint onto the eggs were all connected to the ponds of dye by the roots. Now he was just wandering around the Warren and just enjoying his home.

Then he heard it. Manic evil chuckling.

Alright so it might have just been a giggle but when coming from Jack who was leaning on his staff for support and a grin on his face, then to the Pooka it was manic evil chuckling.

"Hey kangaroooo" slurred Jack.

"What do you want Frostbite?" asked Bunnymund, ears twitching in annoyance. The boy slurring…. That was unusual.

"I'm doing my job! Checking you're having FUN!" said Jack, yelling the last word. "are you having fun?" asked Jack, squinting at the Guardian of Hope.

"I was till you arrived." Huffed the agitated Pooka.

"Good, good." Said Jack thoughtfully, "but now I'm here you're going to have MORE fun."

"Just go, you dingo." Said Bunnymund, half turning.

"Just chill, you kangaroo." Said Jack and waved his staff at his furry friend. The Pooka gave a yelp as a wave of cold air wrapped around him and disappeared, leaving bits of icicles in his fur. He shook himself dry and whipped around back to the boy. "I mean it mate!" he yelled angrily.

Jack laughed and rose unsteadily in the air. "Lets play a game."

"No i-"

Bunnymund gave a yelp as Jack flew over and bopped him on the head non too gently with his staff. "Tag, you're it!" and flew off.

Bunnymund couldn't believe the kid had actually done it, hit him! On the head! Then his nose twitched as he caught the boy's fleeting scent.

"ARE YOU DRUNK?!"

"Noooooope." Yelled Jack as he began playing golf with his staff and a few loose rocks. "I'm not drunk, I'm Jack." He gave another giggle and when one of the rocks he was wacking hit one of the egg statues he yelled, "two points!"

Bunny flattened his ears and took out his boomerangs and sprinted for the Winter spirit.

IT WAS ON!

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" yelled Jack as he bounced across the Warren.

"Get back here! I mean it!" yelled Bunnymund as Jack dodged the boomerangs. His eyes grew wide as he saw where Jack was heading. "No!"

Jack had spotted the five ponds of dye Bunnymund had prepared. With a yell he began diving into each pond, becoming an interesting array of pastel pink, hot pink, fire red, ocean blue and lime green. "Look at me!" yelled Jack spinning around and splattering the plants and Bunnymund.

Bunnymund wiped some pastel pink off his nose and growled at the winter spirit. How in the hell did the boy get alcohol?

North. His nose twitched.

While the other guardians might frown upon him killing the Winter spirit, surely they couldn't disagree with taking a belt to his backside.

Speaking of belts….

Jack was now undoing his. "No!" cried Bunnymund again, covering his eyes as the boy mooned him.

Jack pulled up his pants and fastened his belt again, laughing hysterically. Bunnymund motioned to his egg statues and they all charged the boy. After a few minutes of cat and mouse which had the boy becoming more hysterical with silliness, Bunnymund was about to give up. He looked at Jack who was now rolling around was yelling "Arf! Arf! I'm a rainbow sealion!" when the idea struck him. It couldn't work, but then again, the boy was acting like a toddler.

Bunnymund cupped his paws together and held them to his chest. He stayed like that for a minute before Jack noticed. "What you got there Rabbit?"

"None of you business you nuisance."

Jack pouted and edged closer. "But I wanna see.

"Too bad." Said Bunnymund and hands still together, turned his back slightly.

"SHOW ME!" yelled Jack tackling the Pook from behind. The Pooka rollemund didn't with it and after a couple of tussles, he had the boy pinned beneath him. Jack looked at the paws holding his shoulders down. "You didn't have anything." He whined.

Bunnymund didn't say anything. He kept quiet as he thought the best way of dealing with the kid now that he actually had him. Jack let go of his staff and cupped his own hands together and said, "I have something for you." With an expectant look on his face.

"Let me guess, a snowball?" asked Bunnyund, wrinkling his nose. The frostbite reeked of alcohol.

Jack shook his head and then thrust the cupped hands in the Easter Bunny's face again.

"Ok. What?" asked Bunnymund exasperated.

"A kiss!" yelled Jack and anded a quick peck on the Bunny's nose.

Bunnymund reared back in shock and what he will admit was a slightly juvenile move, wiped the imaginary cooties away. "Frost!"

"Ok. Again." Said Jack, cupping his hands together again and looking at his reluctant playmate.

Bunnymund didn't get a chance to respond before Jack yelled, "Tickle!" and started trying to tickle the Guardian of Hope. The Guardian of Hope who was feeling fairly hopeless.

"That's it. I'm getting you to North." And without further ado, Bunny opened a portal and disappeared with Jack Frost slung over his shoulder.

North and Tooth starred as Bunnymund hopped out of the hole.

He spied North first. "You!" he cried, "owe me big time!"

"Is Jack alright?" asked Tooth.

"Lets ice Iceland!" yelled Jack, still slung over Bunnymund's shoulder and broke into hysterical laughter and giggles.

"As you can see, this dingbat is fine." Said Bunny and North could have sworn he heard the Pooka mutter, "for now."

Jack's giggling stopped and he gave a little moan. "I don't feel so…"

Bunnymund's eyes widened, North took a step back and Tooth gasped as the sound of Jack being sick all over the Pooka's back, filled the room.

Bunnymund looked like he was about to pass out, his fur standing on end. He chucked the boy off him who was caught by Tooth. "Ahhhhh!" he yelled as he turned in a mad circle, trying to see how bad it was.

"Bunny!" yelled North. "Bunny" he yelled again and this time he stopped and looked at the large Russian.

"He-he-"

"You run him around tunnel like bag of potatoes, what you think? Go wash, will come off."

Bunnymund seemed to deflate and he cast a look at Jack. The Winter Spirit had a tinge of green and he was clutching his stomach. He turned to Tooth who was holding him up, "when I close my eyes the rollercoaster wont stop!"

Tooth nodded, unsure of what to say and looked to North. The Russian walked up and scooped him up. "Lets change you and get you into bed."

Jack turned his head and snuggled into the Russian's chest. "Hurts." He whined.

"Yes, yes. Eet happens when naughty boys drink what they shouldn't drink."

Jack looked at North, all pupp dog eyes and trembling lips, "I wont ice Iceland." He said, voice wobbling.

North and Tooth got the boy to the bedroom while Bunnymund hopped off for a quick shower. They helped the boy discard his dirty blue hoodie and put on a clean shirt. By the time they had the groaning boy laying back on the big fluffy pillow, Bunnymunf had appeared again, fur slightly damp.

"What's that?" asked Tooth, looking at the glass in his hand.

"Revenge." Said Bunnymund with a smirk.

"Drink this Jack, it will help you feel better."

Jack cast a quick look to North.

"Eet will, in a sense." Said North. While Bunnymund practically shoved the glass of milk down the boy's throat with a cheery 'drink up mate' North explained to Tooth, "He drinks milk, it makes him sick, he feels better sooner."

They all looked at Jack he sat up, looking up at the expectantly. His stomach churned, he looked around wildly and Bunnymund handed him a bucket with a grin.

As Jack wretched, he began crying and yelling. "Its Bunny! I g-g-gave him a kiss and now he made me sick! I g-g-got Bunny flu!"

"No, what happened is you drank too much alcohol and mate, you cannot handle your drink." Said Bunnymund, crossing his arms.

When Jack was done being sick, Tooth helped him gargle and rinse to get the taste out and he lay in bed sniffling, feeling very sorry for himself.

Bunnymund felt a little tug at his heart at how child-like and vulnerable Jack looked and he looked at North who gave him a small wink. Tooth fluttered around and comforted Jack till the boy's eyes closed and soon the sniffling was replaced with light snoring.

"G'night you nuisance." Said Bunnymund, a hint of affection in his voice before leaving, with North and Tooth not far behind.


End file.
